Klaine 100 Word Song Fics
by katieo97
Summary: Random one shots. All Klaine, all short. They were originally supposed to be fluffy, but apparently my mind is pretty messed up because so far two of the three are angst. Non-con warning in chapter 3. Rating changed to M because of it, but no smut.
1. I Still Think  Darren Criss

"Please Kurt. There's so much more of this relationship left. Don't end it now." I was crying now, and I knew I was begging but I couldn't help it.

My heart broke in half as regarded me coldly and turned around. I flinched as he slammed the door, and mumbled tot he darkness the words that could've fixed everything.

"I still love you."


	2. Gimme Sympathy  Metric

_I can feel it in my bones  
><em>_Gimme Sympathy  
><em>_After all of this is gone.  
><em>_Who'd you rather be?  
><em>_The Beatles or the Rolling Stones?  
><em>_Oh, seriously. You're gonna make mistakes, you're young.  
><em>_Come on, baby, play me a song  
><em>_Like, "Here Comes the Sun_

"They're obviously asking if you like The Beatles or The Rolling Stones better." I stated as Kurt and I discussed our language arts assignment; pick a song and explain what it means.

"No, they're not Blaine, you have to read between the lines. They're obviously asking if you'd rather burn bright and make lots of mistakes like The Beatles or Rolling Stones, or if you'd rather play it safe and risk your chance at fame. You know, for a songwriter, you're really bad at picking out this symbolism stuff."

I gave him a blank stare.

"How did you get that much out of a chorus? I'd be failing language arts without you. This is why you're my boyfriend."

"Plus you love me."

"Plus I love you."


	3. Someday You Will Be Loved

I know I haven't written anything in a long time. School's been crazy busy and I've had a lot going on. I fell in love with this song and this idea has been running around my head since I heard it. I know my head's messed up, but I love angst so… Trigger warning for non-con in this one guys.

_Someday You Will Be Loved – Death Cab For Cutie_

_I once knew a girl  
>In the years of my youth<br>With eyes like the summer  
>All beauty and truth<br>In the morning I fled  
>Left a note and it read<br>Someday you will be loved._

_I cannot pretend that I felt any regret  
>Cause each broken heart will eventually mend<br>As the blood runs red down the needle and thread  
>Someday you will be loved<em>

_You'll be loved you'll be loved  
>Like you never have known<br>The memories of me  
>Will seem more like bad dreams<br>Just a series of blurs  
>Like I never occurred<br>Someday you will be loved_

_You may feel alone when you're falling asleep  
>And every time tears roll down your cheeks<br>But I know your heart belongs to someone you've yet to meet  
>Someday you will be loved<em>

_You'll be loved you'll be loved  
>Like you never have known<br>The memories of me  
>Will seem more like bad dreams<br>Just a series of blurs  
>Like I never occurred<br>Someday you will be loved_

_You'll be loved you'll be loved  
>Like you never have known<br>The memories of me  
>Will seem more like bad dreams<br>Just a series of blurs  
>Like I never occurred<br>Someday you will be loved  
>Someday you will be loved<em>

Blaine snuggled closer into Kurt's body. His eyelids drooped; he was exhausted from their dinner and movie date. It had been wonderful, he had only flinched once, and lying here next to Kurt, he felt safe. He felt _loved. _

That was something that Blaine never expected to feel again. Not after the night two years ago. No matter what that note said. Blaine tried to concentrate on something else, the warmth of Kurt's skin through his clothes or the soft noises he made as he breathed, because otherwise Blaine knew he would start having flashbacks. It wasn't working though. His mind kept going back to the dark alley, the dizziness, the man with the teardrop tattoo below his eye.

_He was so dizzy and his vision had gone all funny. That was strange, his contacts were still in. And where was Cooper? He was supposed to take him home soon, wasn't he? Blaine felt someone grab his hand. "Oh, that must be Cooper", he thought, but when he turned around to say "Hi" to his brother, it wasn't Cooper he stumbled into._

"_Who'r'you?" Blaine slurred messily._

_The man didn't answer. Instead, he pulled Blaine roughly along behind him out of the bar. To the bouncer at the door he simply said "Had a little too much to drink", and then carried on. _

_Blaine was confused. This man wasn't Cooper, so why was Blaine going with him? He wasn't sure, but he couldn't seem to move much on his own anyways. Wait. How could he have had too much to drink? He only drank a soda. His thoughts were sluggish and slippery. Every time he thought he had a hold of one, it would slip through his fingers like water. _

_The man pushed Blaine hard into the brick wall of an alley. He was on the ground. When did that happen? Blaine's head fell back against the wall as the man started unbuttoning his shirt. Wait, no, that wasn't good! What was happening? Where the hell was Cooper? He was cold and he didn't know why this man was taking his shirt off. Couldn't he see how much Blaine was shivering? Blaine felt the man's cold hands at his belt. No, that wasn't right. He undid the belt buckle and slid Blaine's pants down his thighs. Blaine was shivering everywhere now. Blaine whimpered, no one was supposed to see him like this, but he was still so dizzy. He couldn't move. _

_The pants were slid completely off and his legs were roughly spread. Something was shoved into Blaine's open hand, right before he felt the worst pain he had ever felt. He was being split in half. Torn apart from the inside, and there was nothing he could do about it. His hand spasmed and whatever had been placed there crumpled into a ball. Blaine was shaking and tears were silently rolling down his face. They matched the teardrop inked into the man's skin. The man just kept ripping him open. Finally, he felt something spasm inside of him and the man pulled out of Blaine. They regarded each other. One pair of shattered hazel eyes and one pair of apologetic deep brown eyes. The man with the brown eyes and teardrop tattoo looked at Blaine, said "I'm sorry" and then walked away, leaving Blaine naked and broken in a cold alleyway._

_When Blaine awoke, he was lying in a white sterile room, with something clutched in his right hand. He looked down and unfolded the piece of dirty paper._

"_Someday you will be loved."_

"Blaine! It's just me! I'm here, don't worry. You're safe!"

Kurt had woken up from his nap to Blaine thrashing around on his bed, and whimpering. Kurt knew what was happening. He knew that Blaine was reliving his rape and he hated that there was basically nothing he could do about it.

Suddenly Blaine awoke. He saw Kurt and immediately buried his face in his boyfriend's shoulder. Kurt could feel the tears soaking through his shirt.

"Shhhhh baby. It's okay. I'm here, you're safe. You're with me." Kurt muttered soothingly, trying to get Blaine to calm down. Eventually, with Kurt's help, he settled down enough to cuddle in next to Kurt again. He felt safe now, he was warm and his boyfriend was shushing him and telling him that it was okay. The man with the teardrop tattoo couldn't get to him here. Only the memories could, and they weren't anything more than his mind replaying something that couldn't happen again. The memories could've just been a bad dream, and he knew that Kurt would chase away the bad dreams. As he slipped into sleep again with Kurt stroking his hair, he realized that his rapist had been right. He was loved.

A/N: Yeah. So I know that it's unlikely that a rapist would feel sorry, but I've got this whole headcannon where the man was forced to do it for some reason (I have a reason in my head, but I figured that you guys could make up your own reasons and then send them in with reviews if you wanted). The best idea might get written, but I'm not making any promises. Of course, you don't have to review with an idea. Any review would be nice because I'm really uncertain about this chapter. And no, I have no idea what the hell goes on in my head.


End file.
